1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing device where one or both sides of the device may have a sealing function for sealing a rolling bearing such as a ball bearing or a roller bearing in such a manner so as to more positively prevent the entry within the bearing of grease and foreign materials, and in which the torque loss by a sealing plate is small while the reduction of the sealing performance by axial movement of an outer race or an inner race is very small.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sealing devices for antifriction bearings have heretofore been proposed and some of them have been put into practice. Such devices, however are not always sufficient in respect of sealing performance and torque. More particularly, much consideration has not been given to the reduction of sealing performance by axial movement of the inner race or the outer race of the bearing during the rotation thereof. As the result of various experiments, it has been confirmed that the influence of said axial movement upon the sealing performance can be very great.